The Secret Behind the Eyes
by PhoenixDayo21
Summary: What lies are behind those brown eyes? What secrets are in the violet blue ones? Are thy both working towards the same goal?
1. The Sorting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 1: The Sorting**

The crowd was silent as Professor McGonagall hollered the name of the next student. The sorting hat was placed on top of the bushy hair waiting for the result.

'_Hmm…interesting…very interesting indeed. I feel as we have met before. You feel so familiar to me, yes, very. Lots of courage you have, Gryffindor would do you nicely. But Ravenclaw qualities you have much more of. Very intelligent you are. Though, you are very Slytherin in your ways, what the perfect place to put you!'_

'_No you bloody hat! Don't put me in there! I need to be placed in Gryffindor!'_

'_Gryffindor? But why? You have the courage to qualify you as a Gryffindor yes, but Slytherin would be more helpful to you."_

'_No you idiot! I would much rather be placed in Gryffindor! Have you ever seen a MUDD…I mean a muggle, be placed in Slytherin? No.' _

'_Why the need?'_

'_I need to get close to him.'_

'_Close to who?'_

'_That is none of your business!'_

'_Very well then… better let it be….' _

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out.

The bushy haired student walked quickly to take a seat amongst fellow first years. Once settled and the cheering quieted down, McGonagall continued with the sorting. The sorting was blocked out from the mind of the student. The attention, instead, was on another fellow first year.

The girl was about the same height as the student. Her hair was jet black with small waves complementing her olive skin ton. But that wasn't what drew the student to her. It was the eyes. The eyes were violet blue.

"Peverell, Alei!" McGonagall Called.

The girl with the violet blues eyes hopped on the stool. It took the hat some time in placing her. Apparently the hat was having a small conversation with her. Finally after some time had slid by the hat opened its mouth and yelled.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table clapped and cheered for joy while the other tables just sneered. Except for one, the student at the Gryffindor table smiled and watched as the Slytherin walked to her table.

The bushy haired Gryffindor continued to watch the student for a few seconds more until a small tap on the shoulder was felt. Turning around, the Gryffindor came face to face with two girls. Both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Hello my name is Parvati Patil and this is Lavender Brown," Parvati leaned back a little so Lavender could be seen. "What is your name?"

The bushy Gryffindor gave a small snarl not noticeable to the two girls. _'This Gryffindor stench better not rub on me!'_ Then placing a huge fake smile on her face, the Gryffindor forced out,

"My name is Hermione Granger."

* * *

**A/N:** Hermione Granger!Why did she act that way? Who is this Alei Peverell? Untill next time!!


	2. Perfect Candidates

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Perfect Candidates**

Alei sat down between her friends, Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass, with Pansy Parkinson on the other side.

"This whole ordeal is so stupid! We all know just by looking, who belongs to what house." Tracy commented.

"And let's not forget about blood-status as well!" Pansy stated.

"As my father said the sorting ceremony is a Hogwarts tradition." Daphne placed in.

"And with this tradition we can pick out those who deserve to know their places among us royals." Alei spat. "We all know Gryffindors are our first enemy. Next, would be sorting out those who will be loyal to us in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!"

The three girls nodded their heads in agreement then went back to the sorting. Alei couldn't pay attention. She really didn't care. She had her friends, and she would figure out who would be in Slytherin later. Instead her eyes were on the professors table more specifically on Dumbledore. She couldn't help but feel small, and she hated that feeling. _'Dad did say Dumbledore made him feel the same way. He told me to take extra precautions around him.'_

She continued to stare at him, trying to read him until he turned around. Now she was staring right at him. The look on his face was that of interest. His eyes twinkled a little before he went back to the sorting. _'What was that about? Hmmm…Daddy was right. I really need to be cautious around the old fool.'_

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall shouted.

Alei turned her attention away from Dumbledore and watched as Harry went to sit on the stool. _'Potter! Oh, how I despise him! Daddy told me he might make an appearance at Hogwarts.'_

"I think we have found a candidate!" Pansy perked up. "Potter!"

"Pansy, Potter would be on every Slytherin list. We need someone else. Besides, I have already heard that Draco has claimed his fun on Potter." Tracy said.

"I don't care what Malfoy has claimed. I want Potter just as much. He would be too much fun just to pass up." Alei said as she watched Harry run to the Gryffindor table. "And the bonus is, Potter is a Gryffindork twice as fun!"

She watched Potter carefully, as all the Slytherins had done. The Gryffindors were holding onto their excitement as Alei was trying not to gag. But that was not the only thing going on at the Gryffindor table. She couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. Alei graced her eyes down the Gryffindor table finding brown eyes. She was a little uneasy under those eyes. She didn't like that feeling as well.

'_Why is some Gryffindor looking at me? Isn't she a muggle as well? But she does feel as if she is familiar to me.'_ Alei decided to study her figuring it was just something in the air.

The Gryffindor was about the same height and possibly the same built. And she had bushy brown hair and bucked teeth a perfect candidate. A small smirk came across Alei face, which the Gryffindor returned. It was almost as if the two of them were thinking the same thing.

'_Hmm… this Gryffindor seems like she could be fun. '_

"Ladies" Alei said never taking her eyes off the Gryffindor.

Her three friends looked back from the sorting. "Yes?" Daphne questioned.

"I believe we have our candidate." Alei looked at her friends then motioned towards the Gryffindor table. The three smiled matching that of Alei's.

"Perfect, Alei." Tracy noted.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Pansy squealed.

"Why is she staring at you Alei? I noticed that ever since you sat down." Daphne asked.

"I don't know, and I don't like it. That stupid muggle needs to know it isn't nice to stare at superiors."

Pansy was about to say something until the Slytherins broke into applause, and Blaise Zambini came to claim his spot next to her.

"Hey, Blaise." Pansy greeted. Then she looked across from her finally noticing Draco with his two "body guards". "Draco."

"Girls" The two boys said. It was then that Dumbledore said a few words than the dishes on the table filled with food.

"Draco, I heard your attempt to sway Potter did not work. Is it true he chose the blood traitor over you?" Alei asked. The girls were giggling behind her as Blaise just stared. Alei took a sip of her pumpkin juice waiting for his answer.

"Potter had made his decision on the train before I could even get to him. Don't worry though I will make his life miserable." He answered while grabbing food to put on his plate.

"I'm not worried about making his life miserable Malfoy." Draco flinched at the sound of his last name which made Alei smirk. He didn't like to be talked to that way and she knew it. "You already screwed up the first time. Did you honestly think he would become friends with you? Now, I think we both need to get together to make his life at Hogwarts miserable." She finished. Then she began to fill her plate up as well.

"And why would I want to team up you Peverell?"

"Why? Don't want to damage your reputation? Especially since you don't have one yet at Hogwarts?"

Draco gave her a small sneer, and then laughed. "Alei you know I would love to team up with you. Potter wouldn't know what hit him."

"I knew you wouldn't mind. Have you found another to tease or is Potter the only one?"

"I think Weasel would be good. He would be in Potter's shadow in no time. How about you?"

"I have dibs on the bushy Gryffindor." Alei motioned Draco to the table.

Draco gave a grin before turning back around, "Good one. She would be fun."

"Now Draco, this one I will not be sharing." Alei said.

"Oh and why not? I can't have a little fun?"

"You can have a little fun, but she is mine, much like Weasel and Potter will be all yours."

"And why?"

"I don't know. She is muggle born and come on look at how she tames that hair! Has she not heard of a brush before?"

"I suppose not. She is muggle born no telling how barbaric they are." Tracy stated as she placed some potatoes in her mouth.

"I'm bored talking about this. Can we talk about something else?" Pansy whined.

Alei rolled her eyes at her annoyance. _'Pansy can be a good friend but sometimes she can drive you nuts!'_


	3. Gathering Information

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 3: Gathering Information**

Hermione took her attention away from the Slytherin girl. _'Potter is in Gryffindor, just what I predicted. I bet he argued with the hat just as I did. Why would he want to be placed in the same house of the man who killed his parents? Potters will always be Lions and that will never change.' _Hermione looked across her seeing a red head with a prefect's badge on his robe. _'Must be a Weasley and a prefect as well. Hmmm…maybe he can give me an idea of what is going on in Hogwarts.'_

"Excuse me?"

Percy looked up from his food and gave Hermione a small smile. "Yes?"

"Hermione Granger." She said holding out her hand.

"Percy Weasley." Percy answered than shook her hand.

Hermione took her hand away quickly and rubbed it hard on her robes not caring if Percy saw her or not. _'I must not gag! The blood traitor he is must not let that rub off on me!'_

"I was just wondering when classes would start. I _do_ hope they start soon! There is just so much to learn and only so many days of school! I really am interested in learning about transfiguration. What is it you enjoy? I mean of course turning something into something else; it's supposed to be very difficult."

Percy just chuckled a little. "I can see you are already such a bookworm. Are you sure you are not supposed to be in Ravenclaw?"

Hermione gave Percy a small smirk in reply. _'Trust me you have no idea where I'm supposed to be!'_

"Anyway, you'll be starting with something small, like turning matches into needles. Small things like that. It gets difficult each year."

"Oh, how exciting! How about….."

"Ouch!"

Both Hermione and Percy looked over at Harry who was clutching his hand on his forehead.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"N-nothing."

"Well Harry, it has to be something or you wouldn't have said anything." Hermione said. She gave a small friendly smile.

"Hey, Percy," Harry asked ignoring Hermione's comment. "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

'_So, he has already met Quirrell? That is wonderful!'_

"No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape."

"What does he teach?" _'From what I can remember, he was an expert with potions.'_

"He teaches potions, but he doesn't want to-everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

'_I wonder why.'_ A small smile crept onto her lips._ 'But what an interesting reaction, Potter was holding onto his scar when he was looking at him. I wonder if this would cause problems or be something more? This is something that could be useful.'_

Hermione was about to ask Percy some more questions when she noticed Dumbledore standing up. _'That old fool! He always has something to say!'_

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

'_How sad is it that the forest has always been mistreated.'_

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

'_Why Filch, you jealous because you can't do magic yourself?'_

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of….."

'_Blah blah blah! I do not care about that stupid sport! Is there a point old man?"_

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

'_This is interesting.'_

"He's not serious?" Hermione hear Harry ask Percy. She looked at Percy waiting for his answer as well.

"Must be."

"Why?" Hermione asked. _'Something fishy is going on. Maybe this blood-traitor will know.'_

"It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere- the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that."

'_There's more in that forest than dangerous beasts boy!'_

"I do think he might have told us prefect, at least."

'_The boy doesn't even know? The old man must be protecting something, but what?'_

* * *

**A/N:** So is Hermione going to find the secret behind the scar? What is up with Hermione? Until next time!


	4. Slytherin Common Room

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 4: Slytherin Common Room **

The first year Slytherins slowly followed their Prefect out of the Great Hall. It was late and Dumbledore dismissed them to bed.

"Father told me the Slytherin Common room was in the dungeons." Draco whispered to Alei.

"Well, that is not a surprise! Why would they put the best house up in towers or near the library?" Alei said in a matter of fact tone but quiet as well. "They would put the Gryffindorks up in the tower because they are supposed to be "courageous". The Ravenworms would be near the library because they are "book worms"! Those Hufflewimps are probably near the Great Hall because they are "friendly""

"I think we need to pay attention where the other Slytherins are going. We are falling far behind."

"Don't worry Blaisy, they're heading towards that wall over there." Pansy pointed.

"Why? There is nothing there?" Tracy looked over at Daphne who was just as confused as she was.

"I believe father told me, that the entrance to the dungeons was over there." Draco added.

"Well, if we don't hurry, we won't find out." Walking quickly ahead of her friends, Alei dragged Draco with her. The others followed suit.

It didn't take them long to finally catch up with their fellow first year Slytherins. Everyone was stopped behind their prefect. Alei looked past the prefect and noticed a huge brown medieval door in front him.

Turning around, the prefect started to explain what was needed to be done, "Now I want you to stay closely behind me. It will be embarrassing to the House of Slytherin if our first years cannot find their own common room." With that, the boy opened the door allowing the first years to walk inside.

As the five of them walked through, Alei took in her surroundings. She didn't realized how long she was taking for she ended up being dragged by Tracy. What Alei saw was nothing but stone from ceiling to floor. The corridors from each direction were as if she was looking at a mirror.

"Did he even say where we are going?"

Tracy looked at Alei, "Were you not paying any attention? He didn't say. He just told us to pay attention and follow him."

"Oh, I thought I missed it." Alei said still looking around. She was trying very hard to memorize the directions they were going. _'It's just like an annoying maze!'_

"I think he said our common room was under the black lake." Daphne suggested.

"There are so many hallways! How are we supposed to remember which way to turn!" whined Pansy.

"Quit being a Pansy, Pansy! We are Slytherins! Not those whining Gryffindors!"

"Is that supposed to be funny Blaise?"

"You know what would be great?" Pansy and Blaise looked over at Alei who was still looking around, "It would be wonderful if you both acted like Slytherins and be quiet!"

"Yeah, besides I think we are almost there any way. It feels as if we are slowing down." Draco piped in. He was so quiet, Alei didn't know if he was still walking beside her.

Draco was right. They were almost at their common room. When everyone stopped, Alei looked ahead of her seeing only a bare, damped stone wall.

'_Oh great, a dead end, our Prefect is even confused on how to get there.'_

"Okay everyone, if you want to get inside listen up. This is the entry to the Slytherin Common room. You tell no one outside our house. In order to get in you will need a password. I will only say the password once, if you don't know it too bad. Passwords will change during the year." The prefect faced the stone wall and loudly said the password for every Slytherin to hear. "Devil's snare."

Alei watched as a stone door concealed itself and slid open. _'Who would have thought?"_

The first years all gathered around the common room. The prefect explained everything that was needed to know. The boys' dormitory was to the left and the girls' was to the right. That was all Alei needed to know as she again started to take in her surroundings. _'Might as well be right? I mean this is going to be like another home.'_

The Slytherin common room was a long low underground room with rough stone walls and a ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. To everyone's left, a fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece. There were two black leathered couches facing the fireplace and many high-backed chairs scattered around.

'_Comfy.'_ Alei thought. Tracy looked at her best friend and elbowed her.

"Hey! What was that for?" Alei clenched.

"We are all getting ready for bed. You don't want to be left behind looking around the common room like a goof."

"Oh please, I am beyond that. I was only trying to find our permanent spot while we are here. I was thinking about the spot near the fireplace." Alei whispered.

"Don't you think the older Slytherins have already claimed that spot?" Daphne asked.

Alei gave a smirk that matched Malfoy's. "Why do you think we were sorted into Slytherin?"

"True enough." Pansy agreed.

"Goodnight boys see yeah tomorrow." Alei said, the other girls waving as they walked to their dormitory.

"Goodnight." Draco mumbled as Blaise gave a nonchalant wave.

Alei just rolled her eyes knowing full well why they were acting that way. They needed to start their reputations as soon as they can. The girls needed to as well. A first impression was important.

Alei walked into the dormitory to find her trunk in front of her bed which was in between Tracy and Daphne, with Pansy across from her. The bed was four-poster with silver curtains, hunter green sheets, and a black comforter. Alei noticed her friends were already fast asleep. She didn't really mind. She wanted the quiet. As she was putting on her violet pajamas, Alei reached into her trunk and grabbed a book she began reading on the train. Only Draco and Tracy knew she loved to read, and she didn't really want to spread that around. She loved to read, and from what her father told her, reading for fun was just a Ravenclaw thing to Slytherins. She trusted Draco and Tracy with her secret because they were her friends since she could remember. Slipping underneath the covers, Alei turned to the page she left off at and read, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So, Alei likes to read? Who does that sound like? Is there a connection?


	5. The Gryffindor side

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Sorry guys for last week. My first two eight week classes ended, and I needed the time to get my last minute homework turned in. Then work scheduled me to close as well.

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 5: The Gryffindor side **

Hermione walked the corridors quietly observing everything she was seeing. _'Everything seems to be the same, but yet some are different.'_ She knew it was true. Things were not meant to stay the same. She continued walking listening to her surroundings. _'The students are even the same along with the clicks, gossips, and the loners.'_ She listened into what was going. He was the talk through the whole school "the-boy-who-lived". _'I'm so sick of this title! It's only because of his pathetic mother that he is alive!' _Never theless she was stuck with the famous Harry Potter for the next seven years of her life.

When she made it to the Great Hall, Hermione headed towards the Slytherin table, but was stopped when someone grabbed her from behind. She turned around, right hand on her wand, and noticed it was the older Weasley.

"Hermione, right?" Percy said releasing his hold on her.

"Yes, that's right."

"Gryffindor table is that way. You're heading towards the Slytherin table. A place I would recommend you staying away from." Percy said as he pointed to the far table behind him.

"Oh, right sorry." She walked passed him, not before glancing back and seeing Percy walking a few paces behind her scratching his head.

Hermione found a seat at the opposite end from everyone else. She wanted to be alone. She needed time to think. _'That was way to close! I need to be careful. I was like on auto pilot or something!'_ She glanced back towards the Slytherin table finding Alei talking amongst her friends. _'I hope that blood traitor was the only one that saw me. I must not draw to much suspicion towards me.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone walking up beside her.

"Miss Granger?" It was the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor?" _'Or Minerva.' _

"Here is your timetable Miss Granger."

"Oh, thank you Professor." McGonagall left continuing her quest of handing out schedules.

'_I wonder if she teaches transfigurations. It wouldn't surprise me.' _

She looked down at her timetable and smiled. _'Oh how much I am looking forward for class, again.'_ Hermione sarcastically thought, but she was also eager to learn more. She was always a book worm and loved to improve herself even more. _'At least this time it is in a different perspective. And there is one class I would have never of thought I would take. I wonder if the 'Hogwarts: A history' was right about who the Professors are now.'_

She studied her timetable even more. _'Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic Transfiguration, DADA, and Potions not bad at all. All easy classes for this year, this will give me the time I need to look for it and figure out how to get it.'_

* * *

**A/N:** What is Hermione talking about? What did she mean about being the same yet different? Until next time!


	6. Professor Binns’ Class

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 6: Professor Binns' Class**

It was hard for Alei not to fall asleep. The class was History of Magic and it was extremely boring for her taste. She usually was the one who was eager to learn, but she couldn't bit into this class. Plus the class was not just Slytherins but also Ravenclaws which didn't help make the class go faster.

Tracy leaned over making sure her best friend was not sleeping.

"I know this class is boring, but I have the feeling Professor Binns knows when students fall asleep sitting up." she whispered.

"I don't Know Tracy. He doesn't even know he is dead. What makes you think he can tell if I'm taking a nap?"

"Did you notice what that Granger girl did at breakfast?" Tracy asked changing the subject. She didn't want to take the chance of letting Alei fall asleep for the fear of losing house points.

"What, sitting by herself?"

"No. She was heading towards our table. It was weird. She looked like she was in a trance or something. I bet she would have sat down if it wasn't for her prefect stopping her."

"I did see. I was talking to Daphne, but I stopped paying attention when I saw her coming towards us. I did notice her going for her wand before she turned around. It was very interesting. I mean what was she going to do? Poke the blood-traitor with the end of her wand? Or try a spell she read?"

"Miss Peverell, Miss Davis, shouldn't you be heading to your next class?" The two girls looked around the classroom noticing they were the only two left besides Professor Binns in front of them. "Class ended a few moments ago."

"Sorry Professor, we were just talking over our notes and how we feel about them." Alei said with a smile on her face. She looked over at Tracy who nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad you have taken interest in my class. Maybe next time you would like to share your thoughts? Well anyways, you must hurry along now."

The two grabbed their stuff and headed out the door seeing the rest of their friends waiting.

"What took so long?" Pansy whined.

Blaise let out a small yawn, "Did you fall asleep as well? Draco had to shake me awake."

"Tracy was telling me about Granger."

"You saw it to then, Tracy?" Draco asked.

"Was this when you were talking to me Alei because I have no idea what they are talking about." Daphne asked.

"Yes, it was. Granger was on her way towards our table."

"What for?"

"Who knows, she probably thought she could sit anywhere she pleased. This is something I could use against her."

"Who needs a reason to pick on a useless muggle?"

"Draco that would be the reason she is a target. This could be a reason why I would address her."

"It is just how she does things Draco, you know that."

"Yeah well, you will have your chance then. We have double Potions with the Gryffindors on Friday." Blaise informed.

"But I don't want to wait that long!"

"Stop whining Pansy! It will give us more time to form a plan."

Pansy gave Alei a scowl then just rolled her eyes and stared at Draco.

Alei noticed the way Draco looked under the eyes of Pansy. "Hey does anyone know what our next class is?"

"I think it is Herbology."

"Well then, let's go. We don't want to have points taken away because we are late." She said, and the six headed toward the greenhouses. Alei slowly placed her way in between Draco and Pansy receiving a silent thank you from Draco. Alei nodded giving Pansy a fake smile when she looked at her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Long time no see! Lol, well I am not going to make a novel on why it has been so long. I am truly sorry. The holidays just kind of arrived a little too fast for me. I got promoted at one of my jobs and have to get rid of the other one because I'm working more hours and my grades at school was slipping. Then my finals arrived and working the holidays was a nightmare! Any way this is just to get back on track!!! I'm hoping not to let it go this long again!!!


	7. Deep Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 7: Deep Thoughts**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor's table in deep thought. She just saw the headline news on the Daily Prophet, and she was not pleased. The letter she received from home was not very good as well. _'Where would that be then? If it is not where it should be, then….' _Hermione jerked her head up, looked up at the Professors' table, and locked eyes with Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling in the light, while her brown eyes danced with questions. _'I wonder…'_ Breaking the eye contact, she took out a piece of parchment along with her quill and began writing a letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_The thing I asked you to look for maybe with me. I might have missed placed it in my trunk and over looked it. I will let you know soon when I find it or remember where I put it._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

She placed the letter back in her bag took one last glance at the Professors' table, and left for the owlery. Hermione suddenly lost her appetite, and she almost felt certain Dumbledore knew her secret. His eyes don't twinkle just because. _'I felt him trying to read my mind. I wonder if he does that to any first year students or just the ones that look at him like I just did. Surely I looked like a curious student to him. Or maybe I over looked something I shouldn't have? Hmmm. This is not good. It's too soon.' _

Hermione got out of her deep thought and looked at her timetable. She knew she had plenty of time, but wanted to see what class she had next. _'I have potions in thirty minutes. That should give me plenty of time since I know the short cuts.'_ Hermione smiled at herself. She made sure she knew every twists, turns, doors, and secrets of this castle. She even knows passage ways the Professors never even knew about themselves. _'Even the "Great" Dumbledore himself doesn't know every secret door like I do.'_

She looked back at the timetable, _'I have never trusted Snape. I would have to watch him as well. Interesting how things turn. I am now the student and a Slytherin enemy.' _Hermione smiled softly to herself. She has never been on the other side before. She was always the one leading the pack. _'I came here as someone else. I am here for him and only him.'_ Hermione told herself. _'I am the muggle born know-it-all witch, but try not to be too advanced and a know-it-all.'_

She let the smile drop and returned to her deep thinking. She knew where the owlery was and let herself be on autopilot. The subject hovering in her mind still troubled her. _'He must have relocated it, but relocated where? If it was there, then he must have known. The only other safe place for it would be… ' _A smile came back on Hermione's face, but not just a smile but an evil smile. _'You are a clever one.'_

* * *

**A/N: **What item did Hermione lose? Why would the daily prophet upset her? What did she figure out? How would she know every secret passage way in Hogwarts? Why does she not trust Snape? Until next time!!!!


	8. Potions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 8: Potions **

Alei looked around the cold dungeon room. The pickled animals floating in glass jars unsettled her a little but also kept her curiosity. She tried hard to ignore Pansy who was hyperventilating.

"Pansy if you don't like it, don't look at it!" Tracy yelled at her. Pansy was getting on her nerves as well.

Pansy gave her a glare than looked at Daphne for help. In return, Daphne just rolled her eyes. "Just keep looking straight. It is not like it is going to jump out and grab you."

"Unless you continue on getting on Alei's nerves, she might throw one at you, and I might help her too!"Tracy warned.

Alei smiled at her best friend and whispered thanks to her. Even though they were only first years, it wasn't hard to determine who was what in the group. Tracy was sitting on Alei's right where she always sat. Daphne always sat on Tracy's left then Pansy was next to Daphne. Alei never really cared for Pansy but put up with her.

"Look over there, our favorite muggle is in the front row." Tracy said.

Alei looked where Tracy was showing her and smiled. "Well our know- it- all must hear everything."

"Shall we play?" Pansy asked ready to strike.

"No, let's get her after class." Alei looked over at her friends who nodded in response. Alei was the type that studied everything before she jumped in. She likes to know the strength and the weakness of everything or everyone. Her father said she got that from her grandmother who did the same thing. He said she was a predator studying her prey. Well, Alei found her prey.

Before anymore was said, the loud bang of the heavy wooden door was made followed by the Potions Professor. Professor Snape walked to the front of the classroom and started taking roll call. When he called out Alei's name, Snape cautiously looked up at her. He bowed his head slightly and continued. Alei gave a questioned look towards Tracy who just shrugged her shoulders. She looked behind her towards Draco who gave her the same confused look.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Snape began. Alei really had to lean over to hear his soft spoken words.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimming fumes."

Alei was on the edge of her seat. She really had an interest in the class. Professor Snape saw the enthusiastic in her eyes and a small twitch formed on his lips almost as if he was trying to smile.

"The delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…..I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death – if you aren't a big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence was followed after. Alei smirked as she glanced behind her at Draco. Draco smirked at her and motioned for her to turn around. She didn't like the gesture, but knew she needed to pay attention. She turned back around and watched the bushy haired Gryffindor. The Gryffindor was on the edge of her seat slightly bouncing up and down with excitement. This was the only class she had with the Gryffindors, so she needed to gather as much as she needed before she was ready to pounce on her prey.

"Potter!" The loudness of Snape's voice brought Alei's attention back to the class but still kept an eye on the Gryffindor. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Alei saw Hermione's hand shoot straight up in the air. Daphne started giggling a little along with Pansy. Tracy tried to hold it all in as well as Alei herself. When she heard Harry's answer she couldn't help but smirk. Draco and his goons could be heard behind her laughing behind their hands.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything."

The room was still silent, Hermione's hand still in the air.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand even higher without getting out of her seat. This made Tracy burst out into laughter. Alei continued to bite her lip and not allow anything to come out. She wanted to burst the answers out herself, as well as laugh so hard it would hurt but decided against it. She needed to show she was strong. She may be a first year but this was her head of the house's class. All she could do was roll her eyes when Harry answered the question. _'Did he not read anything?! I have already read half of my school book. Those darn half-bloods!"_

"What is the difference, Potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Seeing Hermione stand up, Alei couldn't help but burst out laughing. Her friends joined her after they gathered themselves moments before.

"Look at her! I think if she stretches any further, she is going to stay that way!" Alei said.

"This is too good. And look Potter still has no clue what Professor Snape is talking about!" Tracy mentioned.

"Sit down!" Snape snapped at Hermione. He looked towards the girls and seeing the disapproved look he had they gathered themselves together letting the last laugh silently come out. "Miss Peverell, maybe you can answer these questions?" he asked as he bowed his head.

Alei looked at Snape not sure why he just did that again, "Um yes Sir, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion known as Draught of Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. A bezoar can save one from most poisons. Then the monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant."

"Well done Miss Peverell, twenty points to Slytherin." Snape bowed his head slightly then brought it back up.

'_Why does he keep doing that? I don't think I like it one bit. It is kind of irritating.' _

A sudden rummaging for quills and parchment was heard throughout the class room. Alei missed what he said. She leaned over to Tracy. "What is everyone doing?"

"Writing down the notes."

"Oh.

Over the noise, Snape said "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

"Hey look, bookworm is looking at you." Daphne said.

Alei looked up from her notes and saw Hermione looking at her. Alei stared at her slowly turning into a glare. What she received from Hermione kind of confused her though. Hermione gave her a huge smile. Alei couldn't help but see pride in her smile almost as if Hermione was proud of her.

'_What is she smiling at?'_

* * *

**A/E:** Why would Snape do that? What is up with Hermione smiling like that? What will happen after class between Alei and Hermione? Until next time!!!!


	9. Boils

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 9: Boils **

After roll call, Snape broke everybody up into groups of two. Hermione wasn't all too thrilled. She had already had this lesson, and she was paired up with Lavender Brown.

_'I hope she is smarter than she looks. She is the one needing to pay attention not me!'_

The assignment was to make a potion curing boils, a simple potion for a first year. Hermione was already bored. _'Why do I need to know the cure when I am the one casting the spell to create them?'_

"Hermione, are you finished with those?" Lavender asked pointing to the slugs Hermione was playing with. "I think it might be time to put those in. What do you think?"

Hermione was broken out of her thoughts after hearing Lavender. She looked in the caldron examining the boiling liquid. "No, I think it still needs a few more minutes. We should stir it three more times and counter clock wise. After that, we can put in the slugs. We should put in a few more dried nettles. The potion does seem a little off in the color."

"Oh, okay then."

"Miss Granger, Miss Brown, you seem to be not paying attention to the amount of nettles you put in the first time."

Hermione looked up at Professor Snape with a glare. She was about to protest, but Lavender kicked her under the table.

"You see Miss Peverell and Miss Davis? They carefully weighed what is needed. This is not like muggle cooking. You need precise amounts not pinches!!" Snape gave a small sneer then walked away attending to the other students.

"Peverell and Malfoy seem to be the Professor's pets even their little gang. First potions class ever and he is already praising them!" whispered Lavender as she stirred the potion.

Hermione placed the horned slugs into the potion while watching Snape. He walked by Alei and Tracy praising their work.

_'He better show her the respect she deserves.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted again when she heard a loud hissing noise. She looked towards the direction and saw green clouds of smoke everywhere. Past the green smoke, she could see Professor Snape yelling at a boiled covered Neville Longbottom. Realizing what had happened, Hermione jumped onto her stool.

"Lavender hurry, before the potion eats your shoes!"

Lavender looked at Hermione in confusion before doing what Hermione suggested. She jumped just in time to miss the potion flowing under them. "Thanks Hermione, My mother just bought me these!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked at Neville one last time before Seamus took him away.

_'What an idiot.'_

Then she looked over Alei and her friends. The four girls were laughing so hard they barely stayed on top of their stools. Luckily for them, Snape finally cleared the potion on the floor.

_'Well at least she found humor in all this.'_

Hermione chuckled and went back to her potion, telling Lavender how many times to stir and what to add.

* * *

**A/N:** What respect does Alei deserve? Why does Alei interest Hermione so? Until Next Time!!!


	10. First Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 10: First Confrontation**

The hour was over. Students shoved their supplies in their bags and ran out of class. Alei was not one of those students. She took her time placing her supplies neatly in her bag.

"Hurry up Alei!" Pansy whined. She was standing by the door next Tracy and Daphne.

Alei just rolled her eyes at her friend's impenitentness. Once she was finished, Alei placed her bag over her shoulder and walked out the classroom.

"Coming Pansy?" She yelled behind her.

Tracy and Daphne giggled at the look Pansy was giving.

"Where are the boys?" Alei asked looking at Tracy for the answer.

Tracy nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "I believe Draco said something about Potter business."

"What happened to Granger? Did we already miss her?" Daphne asked.

"She is still in the classroom."

"Is that why you took your precious time?"

"I thought you wanted to pick on Granger, Pansy?" Alei responded harsher than what was meant. "I was trying to keep our target in sight!"

"Did you have somewhere to be?" Tracy asked her. She was getting annoyed and frustrated. She too never cared for Pansy.

Before anyone was able to say anything, Hermione came walking out of potions class. She walked past the four of them, up the stairs, and out the dungeons. The Slytherin girls looked at one another and quickly followed.

"Hey Granger!!" Alei yelled once they caught up with her.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her back still facing them.

"You need to turn around when your authority figures are talking to you!" Pansy sneered.

"Show your place Gryffindor! " Daphne spat.

Hermione slowly turned around not facing defeat, but facing her enemy.

"That's better." Tracy quietly said.

"Yes?" Hermione questioned.

_'This is going to be interesting. I wasn't expecting this too soon.'_

"How did you enjoy potions Granger?" Tracy asked while Alei just smirked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders "It was okay, though I already read the whole book. Potion brewing seemed quite easy."

_'Trying the friendly approach, my favorite!!'_

Alei and Tracy laughed at Hermione's response while Daphne and Pansy just looked at her annoyingly.

"Well, don't you like to be a know-it-all!" Alei replied.

_'I can't really say much anyway. I did the same.'_

"No, I like to think of myself as well prepared for class."

_'You don't know how prepared. So prepared I am bored and can tell you everything.'_

"Oh, trying to show yourself up against purebloods? You have to surpass your level." Alei questioned.

Her three friends held back and remained quiet. Something Hermione noticed instantly.

_'Hmm, already her friends see her as their leader. I can use this to my advantage.'_

"Do your puppets only talk when you pull their strings?"

_'I need to hurry up and switch gears. I am running late!'_

"I am no Puppet!" Pansy whined, stomping her foot.

Hermione smirked when she saw the deadly glare Alei was giving Pansy. A glare Hermione recognized well. Alei looked back at Hermione, but before she could say anything Professor Snape arrived.

"Is there something going on Miss Peverell?"

_'That's right Snape; you treat her with respect and keep a close eye on her.'_

"Nothing Professor, we were just leaving. Granger dropped a book, and we were just returning it to her." Tracy answered him.

"Very well, hurry up to class. Slytherins are never late." He retorted than walked off not before bowing slightly at Alei.

Alei walked closely up to Hermione and whispered, "You better watch your back Granger. Professor Snape may be my head of the house, but he is still a Hogwarts professor."

"Is four against one an unfair number?"

_'I wouldn't have it any other way though.'_

"I didn't say anything about being fair." Alei smirked

* * *

**A/N:** How will other confrontations be? Hermione didn't really back down why? What did Alei mean about Hermione needing to watch her back? Until next time!!!!


	11. Duel Challenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 11: Duel Challenge**

Hermione was listening intensely _'So, Potter made seeker. Minerva must be desperate. Never has there been a first year to make the teams in over a century. But he is a Potter, and they are known for their arrogance. I can use that. He will be to unsteady for his first match, only because, Potter would never ask for more flying lessons. Hmm I will keep that in my mind.'_

"Having a last meal Potter?" Hermione heard. She looked towards the voice's direction.

Draco Malfoy was standing there with Alei Peverell beside him while Crabbe, Goyle, and Tracy stood behind. Hermione looked at this set up with amusement. It reminded her of a similar situation.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground."

'_Pathetic Potter, You need to work on the comebacks and sarcasm.'_ Hermione thought. _'They are all still young so with time they may get better.'_

"I'd take you on anytime on my own." Malfoy commented. "How about tonight, that is if you want, a Wizard's duel, wands only- no contact."

Hermione, as well as Alei, saw the color drain from Harry's face. Alei sniggered which caused Hermione to smirk.

"Of course he has."

"Oh really, Potter's face tells me differently." Alei piped up.

Ron's face went red and Harry's continued to drain color.

'_She can read and observes people well. I'm glad.'_ Hermione continued to watch.

"Yes he has, and I will be his second. Who is yours Malfoy?"

'_Ron has a point. Who will Draco choose? I mean it's not like Potter had a choice for his second.'_

Draco looked at his friends with a smirk then back to Ron. "Alei."

Shooting a glance at Alei, Hermione noticed the looks Alei was sending them. _'I'm hoping this is not a real wizard's duel. Because if Alei has half the talent she is supposed to have, then I cannot allow this duel to continue.'_

When Draco and the gang left, Hermione faced the two boys beside her, "Excuse me."

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

Ignoring Ron, Hermione went to speak to Harry. '_I didn't really want to talk to the red head anyway.'_

"I couldn't help by overhear what you and Malfoy were saying-" she stopped when she heard Ron mutter something. Rolling her eyes she continued "- and you mustn't go wandering around school at night, think of the points you'll lose for Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really selfish of you."

'_Good going. Play the worried bookworm.'_

"And it's really none of your business." Harry snapped.

"Good-bye." added Ron.

'_He takes after his father, defiantly a Potter.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for the really late update. I have been having family and work issues. My brain just refused to focus and when I wrote something it wasn't any good. I never wanted to update this late. But I'm back and hopefully for good!!! Until next week!!!!!


	12. Theories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**A/N: **Hello those who have stuck with me and to those who have just met Alei. I am sorry the extremely lack of updating. I had a lot of issues that needed to be dealt with since last year. Just now everything is starting to fall back into place and hopefully sorta back to normal. Just to give a heads up to all. I will never give up on this story. No matter how long it will take. I love these characters and story too much too just abandon it. So please keep that in mind. Enjoy!!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 12: Theories **

"Pansy, will you please stop pacing and SIT DOWN!" Alei said lazily reading her book on one of the green high back chairs. Pansy stopped and looked over at her friend. Alei looked back with an annoyed look before going back to her reading. Pansy gave out a nervous laugh then went and sat down. It was late in the evening, making the girls, Draco, and Blaise, the only ones awake in the Slytherin common room.

"How long before you think Potter and Weasel get caught?" Daphne asked. They all wanted to go and watch the two Gryffindors squirm when they get caught by Mr. Filch and see them get expelled. That was what the whole point of what Draco did.

"Not long I hope. The sooner we get rid of St. Potter the better." Draco answered.

"And why are we still here and not watching this event happen?" Blaise wondered.

"Ask her" Draco motioned.

Tracy looked over to whom Draco was pointing to. It was Alei, whose nose was still stuck in the book she was reading. She nudged her friend to get her attention. Alei didn't budge so, Tracy answered.

"Because we might end up getting caught ourselves, if not by Filch than by another teacher."

"Right, and that surly wouldn't give us a good reputation for ourselves and our house wouldn't appreciate it, even if it was to see Potter."

"Then when are we going to find out if he is gone Alei? You seem to know what is going on better than anyone else here!" Draco was annoyed. He didn't like to be over ruled by someone who is the same age as him, especially a girl.

Alei gave out an annoyed sigh and closed her book. She wasn't going to be able to focus on reading now. "Well, we would have to wait until tomorrow now wont we? But I have a feeling he won't be caught or severely punished."

"And what makes you think that? Why wouldn't he be punished? He would be caught out passed curfew." Blaise questioned.

"Blaise, Potter is more famous than family put together right now." Tracy tried but failed to finish her homework. _'This argument is pointless'_ she thought to herself.

"So? That would make the headlines and Potter would have to get punished." Draco was not happy. He didn't like having Potter be more famous than his well known family.

Tracy rolled her eyes and looked over at her best friend. Both of them rolled their eyes tighter over the boy's stupidity. Alei grinned and picked up where Tracy left off.

"Potter is more famous than any of our families put together right now. All of this is because he "defeated the Dark Lord". Because of this, Dumbledore has put Potter under his wing. My father told me to never trust Dumbledore. It's going to take a lot more to get Potter expelled from Hogwarts than just being out passed curfew. I mean if Potter should have been expelled riding on the broom at flying practice like Madam Hooch said. But instead he was rewarded by being on the house team. What needs to be done is something so big, that Dumbledore has to expel him."

"And what would that be?" Draco spat out. He knew Alei was somewhat on the right track. _'She acts so much older than her age sometimes, its freaky.'_

Alei couldn't help but laugh. "Potter is your project fun remember?"

"You said we should share him. That you wanted him too."

"Well, if I had an idea do you really think I would give it to you?"

"Why wouldn't you? Sharing means ideas as well."

"Draco, if I told you my ideas you would be to obnoxious and go ahead with it without thinking the plan through. Certain ideas only work when the time is right."

"And what about Weasel and Granger? They always seem to be around Potter." Pansy squeaked out. She didn't understand why, but Alei always creeped her out.

"Weasel wouldn't be that hard. Once Potter is gone, Weasel would be just another poor worthless wizard. Potter wouldn't function without him if Weasel is gone. He was the only person beside Malfoy that befriended him."

"And Granger?"

"Granger isn't friends with anyone at the time. She just follows. Nothing more than a pathetic muggle born."

"And how do you know all of this?" Blaise asked amazed at Alei's knowledge. He only knows her through Draco. He never really became "friends" with her like Draco did.

"Because Blaise, I observe people. And Granger is my project."

* * *

**A/N: **What are the future plans Alei has in store for the Golden Trio? Until next time!!!


	13. I found it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 13: I found it**

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Hermione heard Ron say.

She gained her breath back along with her temper _'Typical Gryffindors! They just don't think!'_

"If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione couldn't take it any longer, _'Stupid Weasley!'_ "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" She snapped. She looked into their blank faces before continuing. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor? I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its head."

Hermione just held her lips tightly together and rolled her eyes. _'Maybe I should have gone back to Slytherin. These Gryffindors are pathetic; do I need to spell it out to them? I would rather not tell them, but I need Potter!'_

"No, _not_ the floor, it was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She said looking directly at Harry. _'I hope he has some part of his mother in him.'_

"I hope you are pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

Hermione gave one last look at Harry then went to the girl's dorm. Once there, she quietly opened her trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I found it. It was where I thought I lost it so don't worry. I miss you all so much and looking forward for the holiday vacation._

_Love always, _

_Hermione_

After placing everything back in her trunk, Hermione pulled out another item before heading to the owlery.

**A/N: **What was Hermione trying to get across? Why is she going to the Owlery so late at night? What did she mean about going back to Slytherin?


	14. Owl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 14: Owl**

"So Draco, I see your plan of getting rid of Potter didn't work." Alei snickered.

Draco shifted his shocked face from Harry to Alei with a sneer. "I don't get it. He shouldn't be here."

"I told you, Potter will be hard to get expelled. Just make his life miserable and he surely will mess up eventually."

"Yeah whatever." Draco said shoveling his last piece of bacon in mouth before leaving, his goons following.

Alei just rolled her eyes with Draco's reaction. _'He can take things to personally.'_

"Hey Alei, what's up with Granger? She is acting very odd for a Gryffindor." Daphne asked.

Alei and Tracy looked over the Gryffindor table, Pansy not caring at all. Hermione was looking in the air as if waiting anxiously for the mail. But it was more than that. It looked as if she had something planned, but didn't want anyone to know. Tracy was going to say something but ended up not getting anything out when the noise of hundreds of flapping wings could be heard. Mail had arrived.

Everyone wasn't paying attention to their own mail, they saw a bunch of owls carrying a package and dropping it off in front of Harry, everyone, except two, Alei and Hermione. Alei's attention was caught by an owl that landed in front of Hermione. The owl stayed very close to her as if they have been together for several years. Alei saw the tender pat and small amount of Bacon and fruit the owl was given. It was an odd and confusing sight for Alei.

'_I know that owl!'_

* * *

**A/N: **What is wrong with Hermione? Who does Hermione's Owl belong to? Until next time!!!


	15. Missed You Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 15: Missed You Girl**

Hermione looked up the moment she heard the screeching owls. _'Finally mail is here.' _She ignored the group of owls coming towards the Gryffindor table. She knew who the package was for and what it contained. What she was waiting for landed right in front of her, taking her eyes away from the others.

She smiled when she saw the beautiful owl grabbing the letter out of the beak. "Hello my good friend. It's so nice to see you again. I missed you so much. How are you?" She asked while gently petting the feathers and feeding it her breakfast. The owl just hooted and gave Hermione an angered but sad look.

Feeling as if she is being watched, Hermione looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore looked briefly at her his blue eyes sparkling and yet the moment he noticed the owl, his mood changed for just a few seconds, but it was long enough for her to notice. The professors, on the other hand, were not paying attention.

'_What was that?'_ She thought giving him a smile. He returned it then continued his conversation with the professors. "OW!" Hermione yelped. "Sorry girl, you want more food or attention? I know you miss me and are mad, but you didn't have to bite me." Hermione smiled petting and feeding the owl some more.

The feeling of someone watching her was still there. _'If it's no one from the staff table then who would it be?' _The feeling was coming from the Slytherin table. She looked around until she landed on a pair of violet eyes. They were Alei's eyes. Alei was looking at Hermione with a curious and confused expression. Hermione looked back at her owl one last time.

"Sorry girl, you should probably head on your way. I must take my leave. I will see you again shortly." The owl puffed up a bit almost as if she was trying to reject her owners command but let out a sigh. Instead, the owl gave Hermione a small peck on her hand and flew off. Hermione gave out a huge sigh then looked over to Harry who was not there. "Where did he go this time?" She grabbed her things and quickly left. Alei though never took her eyes off of her.

* * *

**A/N: **What was up with the owl? Who was the letter from? What was up with Dumbledore? Until next time!!!


	16. Whispers in the Library

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 16: Whispers in the Library**

Alei decided to spend time in the library. Secretly she loved the place. It was the perfect place to be by herself. The hundreds of books have always taken her to faraway places, and she immediately got acquainted with Hogwarts library. She found her a place in one of the dark corners and had claimed that as her own. Nobody ever bothered her there because no one ever paid attention to her.

She looked around the library. It was very dead. No one was in there except for a few older students. But one student caught her attention. _'Well this is no surprise'_ Alei thought with a sly smile. She walked towards the table where the Gryffindor was sitting.

"Hey Granger, are you trying to prove a point? All you muggles need to work extra hard? Just face it; you will never be better than us Royals."

Hermione looked at her with a straight face. _'Hmmm, I see her here all the time. I think she has caught the family bug.'_ Hermione said to herself smiling on the inside. "I'm just here for a little light reading. Besides, I will not have to prove that I'm better than the "royals" of Hogwarts because I know I am."

The Slytherin and Gryffindor just glared at each other never breaking the contact between the two. Finally Alei broke it off. "I've got better things to do than to waste my time with a pathetic disgusting muggleborn Gryffindor!"

"Then why are you still here and talking to one?" Hermione smirked at the look Alei was giving her. Alei gave her one last look before walking away. She glanced over to Madam Prince, who gave her an extremely rare smile, before heading towards her spot.

Alei walked between the aisles looking at the variety of subjects and titles. There was so many to choose from, she just started grabbing some books, not caring about the size. Once she had her arms full, Alei went to her corner, sat down, and started reading the first book on her pile.

A few hours went by and Alei was in the middle of reading her last book when she heard people whispering. She didn't really find it odd. _'Alei you are being paranoid. This is a library of course people will whisper.' _But the more she heard, the more curious she became. She slowly got up, and headed towards the voices. They lead her to the restricted section. Alei looked towards the front not seeing Madam Prince, she slipped inside.

Quietly as she could, the young Slytherin got close enough to see two people: one she knew to be Professor Quirrell and the other, she has never seen before. She tried to distinguish what was going on, and who the other person could be. The unknown person seemed to be no taller than 5'6 but no shorter than 5'3. Dressed in nothing but all black, Alei could not tell if this person was a man or a woman. She got closer but only enough to hear well.

"You don't want to make me angry Quirrell," an icy smooth voice said.

"But….but…"

"The troll would be a perfect distraction. The professors would be too busy trying to protect the students to even realize what is actually happening under their noses. It would be the perfect opportunity."

"But my lady, how are we to get a troll into Hogwarts? They are…"

"Don't underestimate the mind of a troll. They may not be all that intelligent, but the can be if taught. Don't make me tell you again. The troll must be here. This will all happen during the Halloween fest. There is where you will make the first move. Don't disappoint me."

Alei saw Professor Quirrell give a small bow and waited. The figure nodded giving him permission to leave. He did so with haste leaving the unknown black figure in the restricted section.

* * *

**A/N:** Who is this black figure? Until next time!!!


	17. The Woman

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 17:The Woman**

Before the woman walked out, she looked towards the direction Alei was hidden. She scanned the area almost as if she was looking for something. And she did. Her eyes landed on Alei and didn't move. Alei was panicking but held her breath making sure it was just a mistake. Surly the woman didn't know Alei was there? She didn't even make any noise. Alei froze when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

The woman walked a little closer and slower trying not to scare the young eavesdropper.

"Come out." The woman ordered

Alei gulped. She didn't know what to do. Should she come out, stay hidden or run out as fast she could? _'She already knows I'm here somehow. So staying low wouldn't work at all.'_

"Don't make me say it again." The woman said a little bit more forceful.

'_I guess I should come out. I have a feeling she would do something awful to me if I don't'_

Alei slowly took a breath and confronted the mystery woman. Alei stood in front of her while looking as tall as she could but kept her eyes on the floor.

"Look at me"

Alei sighed and did as she was told. She felt as if she was four again and got caught doing something she shouldn't have done. When she brought her head up, she couldn't help but let out a gasp. The woman had violet blue eyes, just like hers.

"Good," The woman brought her chin up higher showing the young girl some authority. "Looking down is a show of weakness. You look into the eyes. It shows power and intimidation to both men and women. You, young slytherin, are not weak. I can feel you have great power and potential. You must portray as one with great power."

Alei nodded showing her respect that she heard the woman. "Yes ma'am." She was still shocked by the woman's eyes, but still heard everything she said.

The woman walked up to Alei even closer and stood directly in front of her violet meeting violet. Alei shrank a little but, to prove herself to this woman, she stood up even farther. She remembered her father saying the same thing, but for some reason this woman made her feel small. At the same though, Alei felt as if she should know this woman.

The woman watched Alei closely. Seeing her trying to process everything as well as seeing her stature change. The woman gave a small chuckle, which made Alei look at the woman with confusion.

"Eyes can tell a person all you need to know. The eyes can give one away without realizing. One just needs to know how to pay more attention and know what they want to learn. You may be young, but I can tell you are extremely intelligent. That is good for someone in your position. You will need that intelligence when the time comes." She put some space between herself and Alei before she continued. "Remain as loyal as you are to your friends and family, but still be leery of them. You never know who might serve you or betray you when the time changes."

She took one last look at Alei and walked away not saying another word.

* * *

**A/N:** Who was that woman? What did she mean by all the things she said? Until next time!


	18. I'll do anything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**A/N:** Two things. One: Sorry for not updating in while. I have a trip coming up and I was/am trying to get ready for it. Also my computer has been acting up. Two: Thank you for those who are reading this. I wasn't sure how this was going to end up. But the more I write on it the more its coming together. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, etc. It means a lot to me.

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 18: I'll do anything.**

It's been two months since I've been here at Hogwarts. Two months, and I still haven't heard anything back. I would send letters of course, and they would come back, with the Hogwart's owl mind you. I already attracted attention where it wasn't needed. But the letters didn't have the same charm as they once had. I miss him. I miss him terribly. I would do anything in my power to get him back.

That's why I need the stone. I can get him back physically, but can I get him back mentally as well? Will he be the same person I met? I don't know. I hope some part of him did survive. That's why I want the stone. I have a decent idea of where it is hidden; just getting it is the problem. But I have an odd feeling that the stone may not be there much longer. That it will be moved to the rightful spot. Little do they know though, I know where that is as well. I have a feeling it was meant to look as though something else is there. Dumbledore knows how to play his tricks. The mutt is only here to scare students in case they tumble in the room. On the other hand, it could be there, and I'm simply over thinking.

If it means getting passed that mutt to get him back than I must. Who knows what is hidden under that door. It is possible the professors are in on it as well. But the real question right now, is how to get passed the mutt. I have an idea of what might work. All that is needed is testing. Or perhaps ask the person who knows. I need the item for the test to work, if I cannot get the information. I must send an owl. I can possibly receive it in time.

Time. It is something I wish I had control over. I can go back in time and made sure none of this had happened. Or I can make it go faster so I can have my hands on the stone. Time turners are a tricky issue or I would use those. But this needs patience in order for it to work. Time turners do not give patience. The quicker I get my hands on that stone, the quicker he can come back. We need him alive long enough to complete the ritual. And he will be back permanently. In order for it to work, I need to befriend Potter! To get him to trust me is the only way this whole ordeal will work. I need my beloved. I feel incomplete without him, like a part of me is gone. I'm still strong and stubborn as any person in my family. But if you have been with someone as long as I have, you would understand better. We work better as one, not a part. I miss him.

I will do anything and everything to get him back.

* * *

**A/N:** This person is determined. Who is it she wants back? What family is she from? Until next time!


	19. Troll

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 19: Troll**

"Alei, you okay? You seem to be off lately." Tracy asked concerned. She only said it loud enough for her and Draco to hear.

"I bet she is having withdraw symptoms on not able to tease Granger, haven't seen her at all today." Draco chipped in. He was also concerned for his friend. He hasn't seen her so distracted.

She looked at both of her closest friends then checked to see if anyone else was paying much attention. She had been contemplating on whether or not to tell them what happened to her at the library. Was what the woman said true? _'I have known them my whole life. We would never betray each other.'_

"Alei?" Tracy asked again not sure she was heard the first time.

Alei looked at the bat filled ceiling, and then sighed. "I need….."

"Troll! In the dungeons! There's a troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to too know."

The three Slytherins looked over just in time to see their Professor collapse on the floor. The three looked at each other horrified, Draco and Tracy screaming with fear with everyone else, as Alei just sat there with disbelief.

Purple fireworks from Dumbledore's wand burst in the air calming the horrified students. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your House back to the dormitories immediately!"

The next thing Alei knew was all the Prefects taking charge, while the remaining Professors left to go deal with the troll.

"Slytherins, follow me! Stick together and first years do not get lost! Everyone stay together!"

As soon as Tracy and Draco, made it out of the Great Hall, Alei snatched their arms and shoved them to a dark corner where no one would see them. The two looked at her horrified.

"There is defiantly something I need to tell you. I knew about the troll and how I came about it, is what I need to tell you."

* * *

**A/N: **so is Alei really going to them? Or keep it to herself? Is she going to see if the mystery woman is going to be in the castle? Until next time!


	20. Something I need to tell you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 20: Something I need to tell you **

"There is defiantly something I need to tell you. I knew about the troll and how I came about it, is what I need to tell you."

"And now is the time you want to tell us? When there is a troll on the loose!" Tracy yelled. Looking to make sure the troll wasn't anywhere to been seen.

"Sorry! I don't know, I just thought it would be better than in the common room where everyone could listen."

"Well if you are going to tell us, here is not the best location. Come on let's find a classroom." Draco suggested as Tracy grabbed his arm like a life line. He looked at her and smirked "Scared?"

Tracy slapped him on the arm "Yes you dummy! And if I recall you were screaming like a girl as well!"

Alei smirked at that comment. Knowing full well that Draco didn't want that repeated.

"Let's just hope that only you two saw and heard that."

"Awww Drakey being all manly" Alei said pouting.

Once they found a room, the three looked around to make sure peeves, the troll, and no one was around.

"Okay Alei, spill it." Tracy said still clutching onto Draco.

"Okay so, a while back I was in the library….."

"What a shock!"

"Oh my!"

Her two friends remarked playfully. Alei just glared at them then continued.

"I hear Professor Quirrell talking to someone in the restricted section. It didn't sound like any of the teachers so I kind of snuck in. He was talking to some woman. I couldn't make her out but she was almost like ordering him. She was telling him to send the troll in so she can try and get something."

"How did Quirrell react?" Draco asked looking around to keep an eye out on the troll.

"He acted kind of scared of her. Then when he left he bowed."

"What were they talking about?"

"I don't know. She never said."

"Probably in case someone was overhearing."

"I think so Tracy, cause some how she knew I was there."

"You got caught? What happened?"

"She ordered me to come out from where I was. All she did was look me over like I was dinner or something. She just told me some things. I felt as if I knew her somehow or should know her, but I never seen her before at least not that I can remember. She did seem oddly familiar. She also had a powerful essence about her. She felt very powerful."

"She kind of sounds like maybe a death-eater. Someone higher up like in the inner circle."

"Wouldn't be dangerous and kind of impossible for her to be here? Didn't Dumbledore put some kind of a protection spell?"

"Not if she was invited in maybe?" Tracy added.

"I don't think she was a vampire Tracy." Alei said "I didn't see fangs when she was looking at me."

"No, I mean maybe Quirrell let down the ward only enough for her to be in and to get out?"

"That could be. Draco, Tracy you think you can owl your mom and dad and see if they may know who this woman is? I'll ask my dad as well."

The two nodded their heads in response. Alei was about to something more until Tracy interrupted.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to face that troll!" Tracy begged.

The three left not noticing someone standing at the darkest corner.

* * *

**A/N:** Are the three going to figure out what she wants? Will they find out who the woman is? Until next time!


	21. Third Floor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 21: Third Floor **

The heavy dust and multiple cobwebs indicated to the black robed figure that the third floor had indeed not been used for quite some time. Her violet eyes curiously looked around making sure they were alone. Her plan maybe flawless, but that doesn't mean everyone was stupid. Quirrell, on the other hand, was shacking. He was hoping that the woman behind him was pleased. If anything were to go wrong, it would be on him and him alone. He was the one who should be keeping an eye on the professors and if he couldn't do that, then he would be punished. The two had to be careful and cover their tracks once the task was over.

Feeling as though they were not alone, the woman pulled back further behind Quirrell. Before the column light itself, she hide leaving Quirrell alone with none other than Professor Snape. They fire lighting his face to where she could fully identify him. _'What is he doing up here? Does hi already suspect Quirrell already?'_ She kept her hood up and stayed fully out of Snape's sight knowingly he did not see her. But did he know she was here with Quirrell?

Quirrell looked around noticing he was alone with his colleague. "P...P…p…p… Professor? Wh…wh…wh…what are you doing up here? Shou..shou…shouldn't' you be loo…loo…looking for the troll?"

"I should be asking you the same thing Quirrell. What posed you to come up if you knew the troll was in the dungeon?" Snape asked looking around with his eyes.

Quirrell shook even more and looked around with Snape not answering his question.

"Are you alone here Professor?" Snape asked looking at him with questioned eyes. "I could have sworn I heard two sets of footsteps."

"Just me P..p.. Professor."

"Very well, let's go down. We must find that troll for the safety of our students." Snape said than gestured for him to go first.

Quirrell turned around and slowly heading back the way he came. His eyes glancing everywhere, Snape followed every movement. But no one but them was there on that floor.

* * *

**A/N: **Where did the woman go? Who was she? How does Quirrell know her? Until next time!


	22. Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 22: Acceptance **

Harry and Ron had finally accepted me. Being almost killed by a troll would most certainly be a topic that brought us together. Now being his friend, I can learn things that can help. Things he can take and use against Potter.

The Blood-traitor red would possibly be a problem or very helpful. He seems to be too much of a fool, and his temper may interfere with some plans. Then again it may be helpful in so many ways. The blood-traitor already has something over Potter. His blood-traitor family seemed to have taken him under their wing, which means I must have them do the same with me. It would be a huge advantage. No one will suspect a thing.

Though there is some issues that desperately needs addressed. Does he suspect? How would he know? Do I need to stop this and find something or someone else? I know he is smart. That is why I had to try and sneak by him. He is also very sneaky himself. A true Slytherin that man is. Did he…..no of course not….or maybe a little suspicious? I must read carefully with him. I still am not sure where he stood…..or stands for that matter.

And it then there is the dog. Is there something else guarding the Stone? The gamekeeper must know. That pathetic half giant always had an interest in odd creatures. He and Potter seem to be getting close. Maybe Potter can convince him on how to distract that mutt and if there is anything else. There almost has to be. It would be too easy. And Dumbledore is known for his surprises and puzzles. Maybe I should talk Potter into visiting the old gamekeeper.

* * *

**A/N: **Who is the person being addressed? Why would he suspect Hermione? Until next time!


	23. Mail

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 23: Mail **

As November came, the troll incident was forgotten, and the talk changed into something more fun and important, the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game. But that wasn't what was on Alei's mind. When they were able to, Draco, Alei, and Tracy sent mail to their parents asking about the woman Alei encountered in the library.

The thing was, she really didn't have much to tell her friends. What little she did know, she didn't share it all. She didn't tell them about the woman's eyes that were so similar to her's. She didn't want to and to her; it felt like a private issue. _'Maybe it's nothing. Maybe daddy knows. Maybe I'm over thinking. Maybe it means nothing…..but how often do you see violet blue eyes?'_

That was what Alei and her friends were waiting on, the replies from their parents. If anyone knows about the woman, it would be one of their parents all whom hold very high and respectable positions and carry "old money". Alei wanted to know who this woman was and why she felt familiar to her. Her magic felt powerful so, Alei knew for sure she was a pureblood.

The owls finally came, bringing Alei out of her thoughts. She watched for her owl and found her two friends' in the process. But those weren't the only owls she saw. There was another owl she recognized…the owl she saw not too long ago. And again the owl landed next to the Gryffindor Muddblood. _'It's that owl again!' _She took her eyes off of Hermione for a split second when Tracy and Draco nudged her letting her know they got a response. They decided to go back to the common room where no one would listen in. Before she left, she looked back at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione quickly leaving. _'I wonder where she is going in such a hurry. It must be the letter!'_ Then left herself, half tempting to follow Hermione.

* * *

**A/N:** What is the deal with the owl? Did they get the responses they were looking for? Who is the woman? Until next time!


	24. Where are You Going?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 24: Where are You Going? **

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry asked seeing her packing up after she read her mail. "You have plenty of time before our first class. You can get there on time."

"Oh, sorry, I need to go to the owlery before class starts. My parents sent me something and needs a response right away." She answered hoping Harry would by that.

"Um, okay would you like one of us to go with you? You know in case Malfoy or one of his goons catches you?"

She pondered this a moment. She slowly looked over the Slytherin table seeing Alei eyeing her just a bit. She knows that Harry shouldn't go with her. But what would Hermione the friend say?

"Why didn't you send one with the owl that dropped the letter off?" Ron asked after he swallowed a partially chewed pancake.

'_That is just disturbing. A proud pureblood would never eat like that!'_ She gave Ron a grossed look before responding, "Because I don't have enough parchment for the letter and take my class notes. I need to stop by the common room afterwards." She said hoping this would convince her friends.

Ron looked at her awkwardly, not believing what he just heard as he glanced at her over stuffed bag. "Not enough parchment? Hermione, you have enough to pass out to everyone in all our classes and still have enough."

Harry continued to look busy with his food, as he listened quietly to the two of them.

"There is no way I can carry that much parchment in my bag! I have already checked!"

Harry started laughing as Ron just stared at her with food in his opened mouth. The two could not believe what they just heard.

"Hermione, I believe he was just using an expression." Harry chimed.

'_Little does he know!'_ Hermione thought to herself. "Besides, the point is I'll be okay by myself, it looks like Malfoy is too preoccupied with whatever is going on over at the Slytherin table." Hermione watched as Harry looked over with her. "Anyway, Peverell is the one that I should keep an eye on more so than Malfoy."

"But she looks just as interested on what is going on like Malfoy." Harry said looking back at Hermione. Ron who was still shoveling food in his mouth watched his two friends.

"True," She answered as she picked up her bag and left.

Harry looked back to the Slytherin table and saw Peverell looking back, but not at him. She was looking at the spot Hermione just occupied.

* * *

**A/N:** Where is Hermione going? Why didn't she want Harry to go with her? Until next time! Sorry for the late update, I have sick with a cold that keeps circulating!


	25. Secret Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would still be writing this!

**The Secret Behind the Eyes**

**Chapter 25: Secret Meeting **

Alei and her friends were walking through the courtyard going to their next class, Pansy and Daphne ahead while Tracy and she hung in the back thinking about their letters they can't wait to open.

"What do you think our parents said?" Tracy whispered.

"I don't know. But part of me thinks it was too fast of a response. I wasn't expecting all three of our parents would respond that quickly."

"True, do you think they were expecting it?"

Alei stopped, pondering on the question, "Why would they? Unless the absolutely know who that woman is. I don't see how they would."

"Unless they don't know who she is. That could be a possibility."

Alie shook her head, "I doubt it. Something about her seemed to powerful for anyone not to know who she is."

The two remained silent, Pansy and Daphne too far ahead to notice the two missing and Tracy doubted they would even care if they realized.

"Do you think she has anything to do with….."

"SHHHHH!" Alei shot out grabbing a hold of her friend and hiding behind anything that was in a courtyard. "Look." She said yanking Tracy down and motioning her where to look.

She did so and saw who Alei was talking about. There was a figure in black robes walking cautiously towards the forbidden forest.

"Isn't she risking exposing herself in the daylight like this?" Tracy asked not really sure what else to say.

"Not really, everyone is mostly in class ready for it to start."

"Which is where we need to go," Tracy said as she slowly got up and walking to class.

Alei knew her friend was right, but her curiosity was getting the best of her, "No, I'm going to follow her," and she bolted towards the forest hoping the woman wouldn't look back. She had nothing to hide behind so she would be caught.

Tracy stood back a bit, sighed and took off after her friend "Wait up!" She yelled but only hopefully loud enough for her friend.

Alei waited for her at the line of the forest entrance. She had her index finger over her mouth. "I have an eye sight. We need to be very careful. Daddy told me about this forest." Once Alei saw that Tracy understood, they went in to a dark forest.

The woman blended into the darkness well enough they two Slytherins would lose her from time to time. To the two, it felt like they were in there for a good while, as when they look back, they couldn't see the castle any more. The thickness of the forest was all that was there.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know" Alei shrugged. "But I think we are slowing down."

The two looked around for a place to hide as they soon realized the woman stopped at a small opening and another figure was there waiting for her.

"You wanted to meet?" They heard the woman ask.

The other figure just nodded.

"An interesting choice of time I do say."

"I figured this would be more appropriate." The figure said

Alei couldn't make out who it was. The mask the person was wearing cloaked the voice. Because of the perfect view of the figures, she had figure d it was a man due to the stature. He too wore black robes, but they looked to have some sort of design on them. She thought she had seen them somewhere. Better yet the mask kind of looked a little familiar as well. The silver mask covered the man's face completely with black designs. The silver, in a way, was muted

"What did he mean by that?" Tracy whispered. Apparently she too came to the conclusion the figure was a male.

"I don't know."

"Appropriate for whom, me or you? Now tell me, what did you want to talk about?"

"It seems as if you have been exposed."

"What makes you say that?"

The girl's face went into shock when the masked man held up three letters.

"I believe these do."

The woman just looked at them then back to him. "And the response to them?"

"How is your mission going?" he asked ignoring the question.

She smirked, "My mission is going fine. Now the response you gave to them."

"As close to the truth as any Slytherin would do," was all he said. "What are we going to about this?"

"My mission, I need to get passed that bloody dog. I have a way to possibly get the wretched gamekeeper to let it slip."

"I mean about this exposure problem."

"I don't see any exposure problem."

"Just don't let it get any further."

The woman stared at the man her eyes flaring. She stepped closer to him, "You don't give the orders. That power will never be given to you. You may be old blood, but all I have seen is nothing but a coward. I honestly don't see what her parents saw in you or what she sees in you for that matter. Now leave before I do something I'll regret later." She hissed.

The man nervously stepped away from her then disapparated .

The woman sighed then turned around, "You two can come out now." She said her voice back to normal.

The two looked at each other shocked.

'_How does she do that?'_ Alei thought.

* * *

**A/N:** What were the two figures talking about? Who was the man? What did the woman mean about him? Until next time! Sorry for the late update! I have been having a crazy schedule at work lately.


	26. Author's Note

Hello everyone. Sorry this is not an update. I'm just letting you know this story has not been forgotten. Like I said before I will never give up on my stories. I have been going through a rough patch here lately and it seems like my rough patches always come around the same time of the year. I'm giving you a heads up that I am not going to be updating for a while. I have too much on my plate right now and it is not fair to you or to me on posting chapters just to keep updating and them not being the best I can make them. I don't like posting chapters if I personally do not like them. I hope everyone can appreciate that. I will be taking notes from time to time, so that when another rough patch of life comes back, I will already have chapters written. Thank you for your understanding. I will be back, hopefully sooner than I am thinking.

Phoenixdayo21


End file.
